gfaqssbfandomcom-20200214-history
Lana
The very definition of a fad character. Sharing a link with Cia in some way, she is a playable character in Hyrule Warriors. She is a sorceress and uses 3 weapons: Magic Books, Magic Sticks and Magic time/space gates. That's more weapons than Zelda! BIAAAAAS! Personality Lana is very kind, childish and is everything good and pure. She has a crush on Link just like Cia and she says she is from the same clan as Cia, which is probably some clan for girls that crush on Link or something. But she can take serious times seriously. And in the game when doing her combos, she says 'sai, noh!' a lot... Poor girl don't know English. She loves nature tho. Weapons Her first weapon is a magic book. It allows her to make 3D objects out of light, they can shatter and she can make them solid whenever she wants to. Her second weapon is a magic stick. It can make water, ice, cute baby tree things, transform into the Deku leaf and a slingshot. This is her worst weapon since most of the moves for it are awful. Her last weapon is a magic time gear looking thing, that cam be used to summon mini version of bosses you have faced (like Gohma and King Dodongo), as well as a Giant Cucco and an army of them. She must dance to use this though, and her dancing is rather average, making it somewhat tricky to master. Role in Hyrule Warriors Lana appears as one of the two main characters in Koei Tecmo's fanfiction Hyrule Warriors. The story is about a dragon guy based on that dragon from Ocarina of Time and a haunted ring that's the leader of the Poes attacking Hyrule Castle. But Link's a warrior there, so he's untrained, though he still ends up stronger than everyone else, including Impa! But even though he holds his own with the dragon guy he's still defeated, though Zelda disappears. But then when Link and Impa start walking through a cave to go on an adventure they meet Sheik! Sheik is secretly Zelda, but she can't tell Link and Impa because reasons! They then find Lana living in a forest protecting the Great Deku Tree from the ring guy. Lana then knows where Cia is and tells everyone to go attack her. At Cia's lair, which is a dark and evil valley called the Valley of Seers, Cia is able to steal the Triforce (oh yeah Link has the Triforce of Courage)! But then she opens the Gate of Souls, some dimensional rift or something, because reasons! And she's about to kill Link, Impa, and Sheik, but Lana uses her magical powers to save all three of them in a manner she never even hinted at at the last second! OC do not steal! Cia then starts merging Skyloft and the Sealed Grounds, Hyrule Field and the Twilight Realm, and Death Mountain and Lake Hylia with Hyrule because. Link heads to Skyloft, where he meets Fi, and takes down Ghirahim. But then Ghirahim's still alive, and he's also still commanding the dragon guy! But then they're both defeated and escape. But then when Ghirahim tries to resurrect Demise Link defeats him and seals him in the dimenisonal rift thing. Link uses Groose's catapult thing that's apparently still there to defeat Demise, but Groose isn't there because Ocarina of Time is the BEST GAME EVUR!!!1 and Twilight Princess is so dark and gritty and mature! But Skyward Sword's decent. Wind Waker was too kiddy, and Majora's Mask sucks. THREE DAYS? Anyway, Sheik and Impa go to Death Mountain, where it turns out the ring guy has been corrupting Darunia and Ruto, but not the other sages, because they're not as cool as Darunia and Ruto. And Lana is 1000 times better than Saria. And then it turns out the Sheik is Zelda. GASP! Also, Lana heads to Hyrule Field, where she meets Agitha, but Agitha can't fight, and Midna wants to kill her, so Cia has to step in and defeat Midna twenty times. But then Midna realizes they're on the same side, and they team up! Then at the Palace of Twilight they beat Zant and let him escape, but then Cia shows up! But Midna is the only character who's even close to as awesome as Lana, so she attacks Cia, and it turns out that (SPOILERS) . . . . . . Cia and Lana are two halves of the same witch, with Lana being the good half! OC do not steal! They all meet up again, and they're all of a sudden ready to go fight Cia. Then they attack! But Cia's able to make Dark Links, so those fight everyone, and then Cia escapes. BUT THEN GANONDORF COMES IN! Link keeps attacking him and looks like he's going to win, but he doesn't! So then everyone runs away. Then they all forget about him and are ready to fight Cia. But not yet! They need the Master Sword first. So they get it, and they also kill the wizard guy that everyone forgot about. And THEN they head back to the Valley of Seers and fight Cia, but it turns out she can also clone herself! Oh, and she stole the Triforce of Power from earlier! OC do not- well, this is technically Cia, not Lana, but Cia was also created for this game... So then they defeat Cia, and she fades away (Which makes no sense if you think about it since Cia is the base rather than the Clone/part/whatever so she should have just died and her body should have still been there and Lana should have faded along with her since that's how the 'split off part' works because Dark Pit or the likely explanation as to why she faded out of existence was because Lana accidentally absorbed her so she became the new base and Cia became the bad half within her basically creating Cia again but now with blue hair), but since she's also Lana, Lana gets the Triforce of Power! There we go! OCdonutsteal. And then everyone goes home, except for Link, Zelda, and Impa. And they want to know if they can ever see Lana again, but they can't because reasons! So then they all go home. But Lana stays at the Valley of Seers for whatever reason, which is equivalent to breaking into your sister's apartment, brutally murdering her, and sitting down in it to watch some TV and crash there for a while. And then it turns out that everyone forgot about, because now he's whole again (he was sealed in the Master Sword or something, and only now did he reconstitute fully even though he was able to fight earlier)! So he heads to Gerudo Desert and summons Ghirahim and Zant from the dimensional rift or something, and then the three of them take over the monsters. And then they go to the Valley of Seers and fight Lana, BUT IT TURNS OUT THAT LANA CAN CLONE HERSELF BECAUSE SHE AND CIA USED TO BE THE SAME! OC do not- I think you get the point. But still defeats her and takes the Triforce of Power, but not before Impa can warn Link and Zelda back at Hyrule Castle. So heads there and defeats them all twice each and steals their Triforce pieces, but he lets them live and escape to his home because... honestly, you've got us on that one. But then they defeat Ghirahim and Zant (who were back there for some reason) and head back to Hyrule Field, because even though beat them all single-handedly multiple times, all of a sudden they can all do it now! But then right before they head there Lana realizes she can use powers she never knew she had to bring back Fi, Midna, Agitha, Darunia, and Ruto (since they all left earlier)! So then they all head into the castle, and even though has the full Triforce and is stronger than ever (and transforms into Ganon), they still win and defeat him! And then Lana sends everyone back home and Link and Zelda put the Master Sword back, and... that's it. Seriously, the game ends right there, with about as much fanfare as the original Legend of Zelda. BUUUT with Legends coming out it shows that the WW world is coming to the HW world and it is definitely a sequel to the events of the story so Link will have to get off his Lazy and pull the sword up again and hopefully ask the question 'what the was that purple smoke stuff coming out of the base for it' and Lana was shown to be curiously watching over a piece of supposedly . And now that Legends is out, rather than summarize it, let me ask you six questions. *Why do Zelda and Impa send Link alone when they notice exactly the same thing as the original plot happening? *Why is Cia immediately forgiven for everything she's done? *Why does Cia become nice all of a sudden? *Why does Lana decide to bring her back out of the blue? *Why does the Wind Waker get shafted just for a story with the plot of bringing Cia back? *What do Phantom Ganon and the Helmaroc King have to do with anything? If you can't answer all six of those, then good luck trying to explain how Lana's not a Mary Sue and why she's far more important to both the main plot and the Wind Waker campaign than anyone else. Relevance to Smash She has a huge hatebase in both Smash and Zelda for multiple reasons, including her wardrobe (of course it's not as bad as Cia's) and her personality. Of course, people also love her for this reason. She can be a fun character to use in the game proper, though. She's probably the Daisy of Zelda, Smashwise, in that while she has quite a few fans back in her home series, most Smash fans absolutely abhor any potential possibility of her inclusion. For one, she originated in a spinoff (although Smash fans have this attitude toward any spinoff character, with Waluigi being a perfect example). For another, she's not Tingle, Impa, Ghirahim, Vaati, Zant, Skull Kid, or pretty much any other Zelda character at all (including Cia). Finally, a lot of Smash fans don't even want to bother requesting her, because (in addition the above reasons) Hyrule Warriors is almost guaranteed to be too recent for Lana to have a chance, plus the fact that people started requesting her the second her existence was revealed also helps. If you want (or wanted) Lana, we're not going to judge you, but be careful on the board, because most people won't take you seriously the second they hear that. Category:Characters with Significant Hatedoms Category:Zelda Characters Category:Wanted Newcomers Category:Not Wanted Newcomers Category:More Female Characters Category:OCs Category:Waifus Category:Playable Hyrule Warriors Characters Category:Playable in Hyrule Warriors but not Smash Bros. Category:Characters with Capes Category:Anime Category:Iblis Trigger Category:Probably doesn't take showers Category:Shares a Name with Somebody Else Category:Mary Sues Category:Mages